Pokémon Mystery Dungeon : Wild Instinct
by Lukario19
Summary: A Riolu wakes up in a world called Elysium. Elysium got wiped out after a legendary cast a curse on the whole world,making most of the Pokémon wild, and spawning "Mystery Dungeons" Reviews are appreciated !
1. Prologue

**As a fairy figure appears, with pink circles on her body.**

 **She opens her mouth, speaking in a motherly tone.**

Welcome little soul ! It seems that you were chosen by Dialga to be born!

 _This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokémon._

 _Beyond this gateway,many adventures await you!_

 _But first, I shall ask you some questions. Be honest when you answer them!_

 _You may find these questions nonsense,but trust me for a little bit._

 **What you find annoying most ?**

 _When an adult gives me orders. I just plainly hate it...  
It feels like I am worth nothing,and that I am just a child that is immature,and needs to be taken care of._

 **But you never find yourself needing some care?**

 _Yes,but still, most of the cases i can still take care of myself alone._

 **What are your thoughts about friends?**

 _Hmm_ _.. hard one..._

 _Friends are what makes us go forward... But they are not always the same thing...  
_ _I think that there is much to say about friends, they always lift me up, and I find comfort when  
_ _I am with them._

 **What do you think about yourself?**

 _Nothing much to say about me, really...  
I think that I'm a pretty cool guy,funny and all, but i am always depending on my friends...  
It feels like it brings me warm in my heart,if I make them laugh or just be happy overall._

 **What do you do when you see a sad friend?**

 _I cheer them up with some jokes and acts!  
It's the best to see someone who was acting grumpy to be joking ad laughing with you._

 **What do you aim for at life?**

 _Tough question..._

 _Probably to be someone who makes a difference... Someone who can save other people, or who can make a lot of people happy_

 ** _What do you cherish most in your life?_**

 _Friends. Definitively._

...

I have seen your soul... It shines a bright deep blue,just like the ocean. It represents that you are like water !

 _Huh... Water?_

Water is a element that goes well with many things,and can be used to dissolve minerals and other things.

But it is the color of the aura... The aura that lets people be happy. Its the aura that makes Pokémon and humans what they are. Its the aura that gives emotion.  
And you are its exact color, it is what represents you are the one who makes everyone around you happy ;

For you seem to be the sassy type!

 _Sassy?_

Someone who is full of themselves but in a good way : Cheeky, lively, smart, saucy, slightly impudent, mouthy, cocky, energetic, loud and extremely talkative,you are often disliked by adults, but looked up by younger people!  
Even as you have a lot of self-esteem,you still need friends and family to be energetic,you are like a big fire! You still need some wood or coal to burn,but when you burn,you burn brightly, and beautifully.

Your character is of a **Riolu!**

Now,you must choose your...wait a second...what is going on? Darkrai,why are you here?

 _What is going on?_

-CRESSELIA! YOU END TODAY !

What is going on Darkrai? What are you doing?

-IT'S MY TURN TO REIGN OVER THE SOULS OF ELYSIUM !

Oh god no... I must send you fast Riolu...I will entrust you with a mission...Stop Darkrai...

 _As the legendary Cresselia is erupted in a never ending nightmare,the soul that was watching the confusion on the scene  
_ _wakes up._

* * *

Lukario presents you

 **Wild Instinct!**


	2. Start !

Arc 1

Reliquos

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Aaaargh!" the Riolu wakes up, startled by the dream he just had.

 _What the Hell was that? What was that dream? Cresselia? Darkrai? What in the name of Arceus? ... Shit, i must calm down._

As he starts to breathe slowly, he notices his surroundings: Beautiful plains, green grass and blue sky with some clouds, the grass was shining with a beautiful tone of green, and he was sitting upon a small tree, making a small shade.

He gets up,and realizes how easy it was to do it, he starts looking at his body, and suddenly notices: He was not a human anymore, blue paws and body, floppy ears and a tail.  
In amazement, he starts to walk, jump and spin: His body was so powerful!

 _Wow! I can jump so high and walk so fast,this "Riolu" body is so strong! Plus, it is so light, I feel like a bird flying in the sky._

But to break his peacefulness, he hears a scream of pain, followed by a smack sound,immediately, he starts running to the direction of the sound, and met a terrible vision : A machop was kicking,punching and crunching a poor turtwig. Punch after punch, the Turtwig gave whines and tried to fight back, but the Machop always evaded the leaves and the headbutts, countering them with kicks

 _What is going on?_ thought the panicking Riolu. _Should i interfere? Should i help the Turtwig ? What do I do now?_

As the machop kept bullying the Turtwig, Riolu made a decision : he was standing up for the Turtwig.

The riolu prepared himself on a fighting stance, hands in his front, knees ready, just like a boxer. Preparing to fight ,the machop notices him ,and kicks the Turtwig one last time before staring at the Riolu,and made a gaze that would make a mountain cower away in fear. But Riolu was no coward, he was ready to fight the Machop that was hurting this seemingly innocent Turtwig

The Machop started to run at the Riolu, but the Riolu spins and swiftly sidestepping, evades the attack, throwing his weight with his fistspunching it on the back of the head, making a bang sound. But the Machop turned around quickly, making a sort of roundhouse and kicked Riolu in his guts, causing him to fly away. After picking himself up, he starts to feel pumped.  
 _How can I feel pumped after taking a hit on the gut? I guess that's pokemon nature.  
_ As he starts to run at the Machop, his paws start to get a blue aura, and he feels a sudden rush in his legs. Becoming fast as light,the Riolu punched the Machop in the face,blazing a blue aura at the punch. But the Machop still was not done with him,and got close to him,unleashing a barrage of punches.

As the Riolu dodged every punch,he crouched and gave a uppercut, screaming "SHORYUKEN!" as the Machop flew in the air, falling not so far away after some seconds looking knocked out. The Riolu ran out to help the Turtwig as soon as possible.

"Hey,are you okay?"Said the concerned Riolu

"Thank you"said the beaten up turtwig, as he shook uncontrollably, with his face all bleeding and full of bruises, tears coming out of his eyes. "This wild Machop came and started to beat me to a pup for no reason at all. Wild Pokémon are starting to get stronger"

 _Wild Pokémon ?_

"No problem," the Riolu said,with a expression of both happiness, and pity. "I heard your scream by chance only,but more important,are you okay?"

"Yes,but everything hurts so much...thank you so much for saving me," said the turtwig,as he tried walking,but tripped at a little stone. "Uuugh"

The riolu,helping him,lifts him up a bit. "Oh man. What can i do to help ya?"

"Grab my Oran berry,its on my left sidepack"Groaning in pain,the turtwig moved a bit to show the little pocket.

Carefully opening the pocket, there were some apple sized berries with various shapes and colors,as he found a cyan colored berry,the riolu took it from the bag and gave it to the turtwig took it with his mouth,and ate ,all of his damage was healing away,the cuts,the cracks,the bruises,all healed in a matter of seconds,as he sighed in relief

"Thank you so much." Said the tired turtwig."What is your name?"

"Uuuh,I actually don't remember" said the riolu,with a hint of shame at his words "But you can call me Luka, I guess."

"Nice to meet you, Luka! My name is Twick." said the turtwig. "But what you mean you don't know?"

 _Should i tell him ? Should i tell him about the dream? No... I just met him._

"I don't know, I was just resting on a tree when i woke up."

"Do you have a place to stay.?"

"No," Said the intrigued Luka "I don't."

"Follow me to my guild then, we have some free space!"

 _Eh,this might be risky, but I have no reason to not go._

"Sure,"said Luka with a happy face"let's go!"

* * *

 _After about a hour of walking through the beautiful plains, we finally got to see another kind of grass, turning from a color of lime to a dark green._

 _Trees started to pop up, but not as normal trees,we were in a biome almost exclusive to the Pokémon world_  
 _It's like a swamp, but with much more water and a floor made of stone. Most swamp pokémon like mudkips loved that place, because the stone would slowly give minerals to the water, making it more dense than usual, and that gave aquatic Pokémon some kind of super strength._

 _As we start walking through the place, I noticed that it's really hard to walk in the water, it felt more like some kind of mud than water at all, like walking in the sand at a beach, or something like that._

 _When we started chatting a bit more, a wooper suddenly appears, streaming a laser of bubbles on our faces._

"Shit," Twick said,with a angry tone on his voice."where did he come from?"

"No time for this,let's fight him!"

As Luka put a boxing stance again,he saw a green flash as seeds were thrown on the top of the wooper,as he tried to evade them all, but was caught by one in the head. Suddenly, a tiny plant grew on his forehead, and it had blood colored leaves, Luka took the chance and rushed to punch the water creature, resulting in a SMACK sound that could be heard from far away

"Luka, use the aura in your punches!" Twick screamed, as he was preparing some kind of attack.  
"But how ? I don't know how to use my powers !"  
"Think about a blue energy covering you,and direct it however you want!"

After the short phrase, Twick released a flurry of leaves that came from nowhere, they looked more like daggers, flying away at the direction of the wooper, making several cuts...  
The wooper started to scream in pain and bleed.

"Help me here Luka!"

Luka dashed and did as the Turtwig said, noticing a whole blue aura covering him up, filling him with the same energy he had when he fought the machop, and directed it to his fists, stopping just a moment before the wooper, and lifting his fist with all the strength he had, resulting in a explosion of energy that sent himself flying away from his own punch, rolling around and crashing into a tree.  
As he opened his eyes, he saw a terrifying view, that would mark him forever...

A dead Wooper, with his face all red,covered in bruises,scratches and blood, and 2 smaller Woopers that were shaking him, saying only 1 word.

"Papa?"

That image burned on his mind.

He had just killed a Pokémon. Was that fair? Was that any fair at all? Maybe he was just trying to defend his family. Maybe he was protecting his territory, and he fought bravely against 2 Pokémon, that were trespassing his turf... Who would take care of the child now?

It had just fallen on his head, like a crashing stone on him...

 _This world...It's not like the tales from the human world... It's a heavy world...It's..._

 _It's merciless._

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Hey guys ? What did you think about my first chapter? It's my first writing in this kind of genre, and i myself think that was pretty good for a first try**

 **If you see any spelling errors,or you can give constructive criticism,feel free to put it on the reviews!**

 **Most probably,it will come as a weekly chapter,because it's wayyyy harder than i thought to write action scenes...**

 **Thanks for taking ya time to read !**


End file.
